Marvin Grossberg: Turnabout Lions
by kingdom nice
Summary: Taking place before the DL-6 incident, Marvin Grossberg has to help Simon Brandford from being framed for something he didn't do, but someone else did....
1. The LK3 case, Reopened

Hey guys! Now making Marvin Grossberg: Turnabout Lions. (Takes place before the DL-6 incident)

Prologue: The LK-3 incident. Reopened.

Phoenix was just minding his own buisness, just reading a book.  
Maya was running around because there was no cases in a while.  
But just then, Nick's computer beeped. He had an E-mail.

When Nick then opened it, it read

_Dear Phoenix,_

_Come to my office,  
I have something to tell you.  
This was before the DL-6 Incident._

_From, Marvin Grossberg._

Pheonix was wondering what Grossberg was talking about, What was before the DL-6 incident?

Later, when both Nick and Maya went to Marvin Grossberg's office "Hey Nick? What did Mr. Grossberg want?" Maya asked, as they opened the door to Marvin's Office.  
"Hello? Are you here Grossberg?" Nick asked, "AH-Hemmm!!" said a familier cough. When they turned around, they saw Marvin Grossberg.

"Hey! Mr. Grossberg!" Maya said happily, "Ah, hello young Maya." Grossberg said as he saw Maya, "So what's this LK-3 incident?" Phoenix asked, of course, Marvin almost forgot about that.  
"Well, The LK-3 case is almost similer to the DL-6 case, Almost identical." he told both Phoenix and Maya. "So, who do I defend?" Nick asked,  
"Oh it's already been solved by me, eighteen years ago. It was before the DL-6 case." Marvin told him, "Oh, What was it? And who was the defendent and the person who did it?" Nick asked him.

"Now now, Hakuna Matata." Marvin told him. Wait? "Hakuna Matata?" both Nick and Maya asked.  
"Oh, to both Timmothy and Patrick. It means 'No Worries'" Marvin said. Nick was dumbfounded while Maya said, "Hakuna Matata!" Maya yelled happily. "_Great, now I have that stuck in my head." _Pheonix thought.

"The Defendent's name was Simon Brandford. (Simba) And the person who actually did it was Takashi 'Scar' Brandford." Marvin told him.  
"AHHHHHHHH!!!" somebody yelled, when both Maya and Nick both turned around. They saw pearl.  
"Pearly! What are you doing here?" Maya asked, as she saw Pearl terrified.  
"Pearls. Why did you scream and how did you get here?" Nick also asked. "Um...I ran as fast as I could and sensed that you were here." Pearl told him. Again, Nick was shocked that Pearl ran all the way to Marvin's office from Kurain village again, "Pearls, Why couldn't you take the train again?" Nick asked her, again, Pearl was confused. "Train?" Pearl asked,  
"Pearly, did you scream when Mr. Grossberg said Scar?" Maya asked, but that didn't help Pearl at all when Maya said Scar.  
"Please tell us about the LK-3 incident before she screams again." Nick told Marvin. "Of course." Marvin Grossberg said.

Eighteen years ago.

Back before Redd White blackmailed him, he was an honest Lawer.  
It was a boring day today, since he had no clients.  
But just then, an old man came in, he had long clean dark red hair, yellow long sleeved shirt, yellow pants, and dark brown shoes.  
The man had dropped an eye glass on the table and told him, "Go to Pride city." he said quietly. And then, he left.  
Pride City? That city had been decaying since both Mortimer (Mufasa) and Simon Brandford died ten years ago. Mortimer was the mayor of Pride City before he died, and now. His brother Takashi had been the mayor of Pride City, but he had been denying it's decay ever since then. He then put on the glasses and went to his seceretary.  
"Hey, have you seen a man go by here?" he asked his secretary. "Man? What man?" she asked confused, did the man, who looked like Mortimer actually be a ghost?  
"I'm going to take a bus to Pride City." Marvin told her, "Pride City!? But that place has thugs and it's been decaying ever since Takashi 'Scar' Brandford took over as mayor." she told him.  
"I know, but something told me to go there." Marvin said.

Later, when Marvin got to Pride City, it was true that the city was decaying, when he was walking he bumped into a young woman, she had strawberry blond hair, light blue eyes, light yellow shirt, white vest, dark blue pants and sandles. She was surprised when she saw him, she then ran away from him. "Wait! Don't run away!" Marvin called. But she was still running.

Later, while he was still chasing the girl.  
But just then, someone bumped into him, "Whoopsie, sorry!" said the female voice. This one was different. Marvin saw a woman, she had long messy hair, black eyes which look like she hadn't had some sleep in a long time, gray sleevless shirt, black vest, dark gray shorts, and black sneakers.  
What Marvin saw was his wallet on one of her hands, "Hey! Give that back!" he told her. But she continued smiling, "Ha! By old man gotta catch me first!" She mocked him.  
This made Marvin angry, and then he chased the thief.

Marvin chased the thief into an allyway, he thought that he cornered her. "Think that you cornered me? Think again." she said. And then, two other people began to surround him. One was male looking psycotic, he had short messy black hair, raven black shirt, gray shorts, and yellow shoes. The other one was also male, he looked really crazy, he almost had no black hair, a black shirt that looked tight on him, big shorts that didn't fit him, and really big red shoes. "_Damn it! Note to self, DO NOT GO INTO ALLYWAYS!!!" _Mavin said in his mind, the woman had a gun in her hand and the two men had knives. He really didn't want to die right here.  
But just then, the same girl appeared and knocked the three of them out. And got out while grabbing Marvin's hand to get away.

When both Marvin and the girl got away, he wanted an answer from the girl, "Young lady, please tell me your name." Marvin said.  
"Namine, My name's Namine Landia. (Nala)" she said, "An old friend of Simon Brandford." she said sadly. She then began crying.  
Of course, he didn't mean to get her to cry.


	2. Takashi 'Scar' Brandford

lololoolo

Chapter 1: Takashi 'Scar' Brandford

When Namine rescued Marvin from the thieves. She was beginning to cry.  
"Namine, please don't cry." Marvin said, trying to calm her down.  
Namine calmed down a bit, "Sorry, but crying always takes me back when Simon was alive." she said sadly, "Well, can you tell me when Takashi told you about Mortimer and Simon?" Marvin asked.  
But just Marvin saw a yellow aura around Namine.

**INTERRUPTION!**

Okay, here's what Marvin's special glasses do, they show the person who is lying or telling the truth.

Red: Lying.

Yellow: Not sure.

Blue: Truth

Now, back to the fanfic.

**BACK TO FANFIC**

_Simon and Mortimer's death told by Takashi._

"Well, you see. When the city heard of Simon and Mortimer's death, the city went into depression. And then the thieves me and Simon met have appeared in our town." Namine said, and then. The yellow around her turned into blue. "Hmm, I see." But Marvin wanted to know more.  
"Okay, well, I want to know who those thieves were." he asked, but Namine didn't want to talk. But she gave up and told him.  
"The thieve's names are Sandra Goldberg. (Shenzi, with her voice actor's last name) Brady Zai (Banzai) and Ed Titoni. (Ed with his voice actor's other charater he also voiced as his last name.)" Namine told Marvin, the aura around her was still blue. So she was telling the truth.  
of course, Marvin wanted to find Takashi's City hall, "Okay, thanks. But can you take me to City hall please?" he asked, Namine was saddened by this. But she nodded and then she lead him to the city hall.

When both of them got to city hall, Namine shedded a tear. "What's wrong?" Marvin asked, she turned her head around not showing her tears. "This place bring back memories when Simon was alive." she said, "You don't have to come in." Marvin told her.  
But Namine insisted that she would also go.

When both of them went into Takashi's office, "Hello? Is Mr. Takashi Brandford here?" Marvin asked. And when they both heard a rough cough and turned around. The man behind both of them had dark black hair, brown tuxedo, brown pants, and black shoes. "What is it do you want with me?" Takashi asked, He looked pretty scary. "Umm, well..." Marvin tried to talk but couldn't because of Takashi's scary look, "Well...What is it you want?" Takashi asked angrily. "Well, do you know about the LK-3 incident?" Marvin asked, And just that, he saw the same yellow aura that he saw with Namine.

_Simon and Mortimer's death._

"Well...I seem to have forgotten about that..." Takashi said coldly, but when Marvin saw his aura, it was red. Not like the blue aura from before. It could mean that he was lying. And he dosn't sound like a sad family member.  
"Takashi...Are you lying?" Marvin asked, but Takashi smiled evily. "Why...No, I'm not lying I totally forgot about it." he said, but the red aura was glowing brighter.  
But Marvin wasn't buying it. "Takashi...Please tell me the truth..." he told him, but Takashi flinched. "_Ah, he flinched, a sign that he lied..." _Marvin thought, but Takashi smiled evily. "Tell me...Are you a reporter?" Takashi asked, Marvin was wondering what he meant.  
"No...I'm a lawyer." he said, Takashi then snapped his fingers. And appeared three of the thieves from before were behind him.  
"What's your name?" Takashi said, "Marvin Grossberg." he told him. "Now, Mr. Grassberg. Do you know what happens to snoopers like yourself?" Takashi asked, but Marvin didn't really want to know. "They...Get killed." Both Marvin and Namine were surprised, they both had to run away.

The last bus to somewheres was still picking up and both Marvin and Namine were the last ones, but they don't know where it is going.  
Marvin then noticed that Namine was crying, he tried to calm her down. But both of them were still wondering where they were going, and Marvin went to ask where they were going.  
"Did you ask where we are going?" Namine asked sadly, still missing her friend Simon. "The bus driver said we're going to some small town in Navada." he told her, but the only place he knew was Los Vegas.

Later, Marvin and Namine were at some town, they don't know where it was. Or what it was called. They saw the billboard, the town was called Great Falls, with the slogan 'Hakuna Matata!'  
Both of them didn't know what it meant. But they were getting sleepy, and needed a hotel fast.  
When they saw a hotel, which was called Bright sleep. They needed someplace to sleep. "One room for two please." Marvin said, the manager then happily gave him the key to one of the rooms.  
In the rooms, it was real spacey "Are we safe here?" Namine asked as she was looking out at the window. "Look, as long as Takashi didn't see the bus sign we're safe." Marvin said, as he was in his Pajyamas'. "Good night." Namine said, "Good night." Marvin said as they went to sleep.

While he was dreaming, he somehow, was in somebody else's point of view. He saw what was behind him was a lot of people chasing him, but he didn't know why all of them were chasing him.  
But he had no time to ask questions. He had to run away, and then saw a man who had some kind of hover board, "Zeke! Help me!" the young boy yelled, "Your father is coming to rescue you! Hold on!" the man named Zeke (Zazu) called to him. The young boy then saw something getting towards him, when Marvin saw the face, it was Mortimer Brandford. Then that meant he was inside Simon's point of view. Simon's father had caught him, Mortimer then rescued Simon, putting him on top of a building. Simon/Marvin saw Mortimer climbing, a few minutes later, Marvin/Simon then saw Mortimer...Falling.

"Nooooooooo!!"

When Marvin heard Simon scream, he woke up. He hadn't been this scared since he watched the 'Kid's play' movie.  
He noticed that Namine was getting out of the shower, fully dressed when she got out.  
"Hey, you were sleeping. So I showered." She said, Marvin was glad that she was okay, but he didn't want to worry her that he was in Simon's past.


	3. Timothy Peter and 'Matthew'

lololoolo

Chapter 2: Timothy Montoya, Peter Buma and 'Matthew Clark'

Both Marvin and Namine were going to the nearest restraunt to have some breakfast. The nearest one was called 'Hakuna Matata' "Is that the way everyone says?" Namine said looking at it. "If it's trying to get into my head, then it's working." Marvin said, looking at it. And then going inside.

"HAKUNA MATATA!" Two waitresses called out. This surprised both Marvin and Namine, "A seat for two?" asked one of the waitresses. Marvin then nodded yes. And both of them had window tables, "It feels good to be out of Pride City sometimes...." Namine said a bit happy. The aura around her was still blue but a bit red, "Namine, do you still miss Pride City back when it was ran by Mortimer?" Marvin asked, "Well, yes I do." she said sadly, and the red aura dissapeared. "I feel that...Simon's precence is here, but Takashi said he died." Namine quietly said, "May I have your order?" Ask a waiter.

Later after breakfast, Marvin and Namine were both at a park, just minding their own buisness. Until they bumped into somebody. "Oh, sorry I've bumped into you like that." Marvin apologized, one of the people turned around, the person who Marvin had bumped into was an overweight man, he had black hair, crimson t-shirt, black pants, and brown shoes, the other person was also a man, he had messy brown hair, dark brown shirt, light brown shorts, and black sneakers. The last of the men looked younger then the other two, he had long light brown hair, brown eyes, yellow sleeveless shirt, brown vest, yellow pants and brown sandles. "Oh, That's okay. I'm used to it." the overweight man said happily, "Umm, My name's Marvin, and this is Namine." Marvin said, but the young man behind the other two seemed to be listening to a song in his headphones. "Nice names, Peter Buma." Peter (Pumba) said happily, "Oh hey, My name's Timothy Montoya." Timothy (Timon) said and then tapping the other man's shoulder. He looked at Tim wondering what he wanted. "They wanna know your name." Tim said. The man then got his headphones out of his ears and said, "Matt, Matthew Clark." he said, But just then, Marvin saw red Aura around him. Could 'Matt' be lying? "Umm...Matt?" Namine asked quietly, 'Matt' was wondering what she wanted. "Of course,...Who are you?" he asked, "It's Namine Landia, and you remind me of my old friend Simon." Namine said sadly, 'Matt' Became surprised and sad. "_He looks sad, could he be Simon? Or someone who looks like him?" _Marvin thought in his mind, "I'm sorry Namine, About that I remind you of what'shisface." 'Matt' said. He then walked away from them.

Later, when 'Matt' was in his room, he just stayed there...Silent. He looked at a picture, when he took it, it was a picture of him, a little girl who looked like Namine, and what seems to be Mortimer...So this was Simon Brandford, who everyone thought that he died, but he was saved by Tim and Peter.  
"I...Don't want to remember that day..." Simon said sadly as he looked at the picture.

_Ten years ago....Wait? A flashback in a flashback_?

Simon was walking, but just then, he felt a rumble. But it wasn't an earthquake, when he turned around. A lot of wild looking people were running, running TOWARDS him.  
He knew what he had to do...He had to run away.  
running away was making him tired until he saw Zeke, his father's assistant. He was on his prototype hoverboard, "Zeke! Help me!" Simon yelled over to him, "Your father's on the way! Hold on!" Zeke told him, and then running going to see his father.  
When he was about to get run over by one of the druken people, his father, Mortimer had rescued him.  
Mortimer had put him on one of the middle high buildings, but Mortimer was on the edge, almost falling, but he grabbed another building with his gravity gun, and then climbed up. Simon was scared that he wouldn't make it, it was true when Mortimer was falling.

"Noooooooo!!" Simon yelled

"Ahhhhhhhh!!" Simon heard his father's last cry.

And in his flashback, he heard someone, laughing meniachly.

_Present day._

Simon began crying, still sad that he thought he killed his only father. Now his uncle Takashi had told him to run away and return, and his childhood friend Namine had come to Great Falls. That was if, Namine or someone else came to town, his name was changed into 'Matthew Clarke' (Two of Simba's voice actors') Now he didn't know what to do since that Namine's here. He had to figure out something so Namine won't notice him.  
"Why can't I just leave my past behind?" Simon asked himself. "You can't put the past behind, it will always follow you." said a mysterious voice. When Simon turned around, an old man with white hair that looked like a baboo's he had dark blue shirt, brown pants, and brown sandles. He was also holding a staff. "Who...Are you?" Simon asked, "You may know me before, or not...That is the question." the mysterious figure told him, and then dissapeared without a trace. "Wait! Tell me who you are?" Simon asked, but he dissapeared fast.

Simon knew what he had to do, Tell Namine the truth.


End file.
